


Alien

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Unspecified Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Grocery shopping, Tooru sees a familiar face.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foil/gifts).



> This is a bday gift for a friend for whom i am definitely too early to send it but ican't wait anymore! 
> 
> I hope she likes this <3

Tooru hates grocery shopping. He loves shopping for other stuff, like clothes or books or shoes, or anything but food. He’s tried to make it fun, to make grocery shopping an adventure, but he has to do it  _ so often _ and he gets  _ the same things _ that it’s just boring. The only reason he’s at the store now is the fact that he needs to have something for supper and he doesn’t want to order in again. He’s done it three days in a row and the delivery person has been the same every single time. The likelihood of it being the same person again is low, but Tooru doesn’t want to risk it, so he’s grocery shopping. 

He couldn’t be bothered to put much effort into his appearance today either. Normally he wouldn’t be caught dead out of the house looking anything less than divine, but he couldn’t be bothered today. And it’s a Saturday night, everyone else, or anyone important, most likely have plans and don’t care that Tooru is definitely trying to pick out some apples while dressed in his alien themed pajamas. The pants are grey with green alien heads all over and his jacket is covering the matching shirt that has an alien pun on it. His hair isn’t awful, but it isn’t styled. 

Normally Tooru would be out on a Saturday as well, but he’s recovering from some sort of bug that kept him in bed all of yesterday and most of today. He probably could’ve gone out tonight, but he’s playing it safe and if he’s feeling up for it, he’s going to bug Iwa-chan to get lunch tomorrow. It’s been a few days since he’s seen his best friend. Can’t have him getting complacent now. 

“Oikawa-san?” 

Tooru freezes. This is a nightmare: getting recognized by  _ anyone  _ he knows while in this state is bad enough, but Tooru is pretty sure he knows exactly who has spotted him. He can’t believe his luck. “Oikawa-san,” the person repeats, sounding  _ pleased.  _ Of  _ course _ he would be pleased, the bastard. 

Slowly, Tooru turns and sure enough, it’s stupid Ushiwaka walking towards him, dumb smile on his face. Tooru’s heart sinks the closer Ushiwaka gets. He hasn’t seen the big dummy in  _ years _ , not in person anyway, and how wonderful those years have been! “Ushiwaka,” Tooru says weakly, crossing his arms over his chest and hyper aware of every stitch of clothing he’s wearing, especially in comparison to Ushiwaka. He’s not wearing anything fabulous, but he looks relatively good dressed in jeans and a nice jacket. Almost stylish, if Tooru were feeling kind. 

Ushiwaka stops a polite distance from him, that stupid smile still on his face and Tooru is thrown off. Ushiwaka can smile?! Since when?! “It’s good to see you, Oikawa-san,” he says kindly. “You look good.” 

Tooru grimaces and looks away, cheeks turning pink. “Uh-huh, what are you doing here?” Tooru asks. “It’s been a while since you’ve stalked me.” 

Ushiwaka chuckles and it’s a surprisingly pleasant sound. Tooru hates him for it. “No stalking this time. I just moved in down the street.” 

Tooru has a visceral memory of moving trucks at his apartment building last week. He barely paid any mind to it, since he was running late for drinks with Iwa-chan and he can’t be too late with him too much. Iwa-chan is  _ mean _ when he’s angry. Tooru was  _ only  _ thirty minutes late! That’s a good day for him! “That’s… nice,” Tooru says, unsure of what else he can say. He’s mentally composing texts to send to Iwa-chan the moment he can escape this conversation. 

“It really is,” Ushiwaka says. “I’m glad I got to see you again.” 

“Uh-huh, me too,” Tooru says, then his eyes go wide. Why did he say that? Ushiwaka even seems surprised at his words. “I-I mean… obv-obviously you’re stalking me again.” He tries to say it with some feeling, but he only sounds uncertain. “Don’t go getting any ideas in that crazy, stalker head of yours. I’m not about to get complacent so you can do whatever you want to me.” 

Ushiwaka gives a confused smile that turns into something that looks… smouldering? Tooru swallows, throat dry. “And what do you think I would do to you, Oikawa-san?” he asks, voice deeper than it was a moment ago, Tooru swears. 

Tooru’s cheeks go from pink to red when some…  _ images _ fill his mind. Images, mind you, that he refuses to acknowledge or repeat, especially when the star of them is standing so close to him. “P-Probably something nefarious!” he chokes out. “A-And perverted!” 

“Perverted?” Ushiwaka repeats, just a touch too  _ innocent. _ “I would never--” he takes a step closer to Tooru. They’re almost the same height and Ushiwaka isn’t even touching him, but it feels like he’s being towered over. “--unless you asked,” he whispers, probably so there are no witnesses to his perverted proposal. Tooru is sooooooo onto him. “Nicely, of course,” he adds. 

Tooru feels like his tongue is too big for his mouth and he hates this. Is Ushiwaka  _ flirting _ with him? And being good at it?! That’s it! “I’m obviously having a dream,” Tooru says, leaning back, relieved. At Ushiwaka’s confused face, Tooru corrects himself. “A nightmare, really. I fell asleep watching Chopped and I’m just dreaming this whole scenario.” Tooru lets out a breath of relief. 

“Do you dream about me often?” Ushiwaka asks. 

“I have nightmares about you,” Tooru responds evenly. “And not recently. Must’ve had too much takeout.

“What happens in these ‘nightmares’?” Ushiwaka asks and Tooru doesn’t appreciate the air quotes. 

“Just you being insufferable, as per usual,” Tooru says without inflection. “Although you don’t usually look so... “ He can’t finish that thought, but from Ushiwaka’s face, he can fill in the blanks pretty easily. And it’s unsettling. Ushiwaka isn’t  _ smart _ , but he’s also not supposed to be  _ attractive. _

He’s got normal clothes on, nothing that looks that good nor bad, but Tooru’s mind is mulling over ideas about how broad his chest is, or how his arms are pleasant looking, or how his jeans probably are very flattering on the back because the front of them is very attractive. He’s also thinking about Ushiwaka’s  _ hands _ for some god-awful reason. Have they always been so  _ big? _ Would they be warm? He must be dreaming. No way are his hands  _ that _ large. 

As if able to read his thoughts, Ushiwaka flexes his hand and Tooru can feel himself blush. “Yeah, definitely a dream--nightmare,” he corrects himself quickly. 

“Well, since this is a dream--”

“Nightmare.”

“Nightmare,” Ushiwaka concedes with an infuriatingly charming smile. Tooru must be more sick than he thought. “If this is a nightmare, would I ask you if you’re single?” 

Tooru scoffs. “Probably, and probably to mock me about how annoyingly single I am.” He frowns, then glares at Ushiwaka. 

He’s not fazed by the glare. Obviously a dream then. “Oh? You’re not with Iwaizumi-san anymore?” 

Tooru snorts, immediately covering his mouth and nose, as if that could retract the noise from the air, but Ushiwaka isn’t making a big deal about it. Maybe he didn’t hear it? “Iwa-cahn and I were never a thing. We thought maybe, but I think I was too much for him to handle.” 

“His loss,” Ushiwaka says. 

Tooru smiles. “Yes! It is his loss!” He relaxes a little bit more. “Of course he’s still my best friend, but that’s just how it’s always been. He’s stuck with me now.” 

“Now, Tooru-san, no one is ever  _ stuck _ with you, it’s always a treat.” 

Tooru frowns. “I don’t appreciate the sarcasm there, buddy. You’re in  _ my  _ dream, so you have to play nice.” 

Ushiwaka holds up his hands. “Of course, my apologies.” He relaxes his arms, one of his hands going into his pocket and it reminds Tooru of a model. “So, you’re single?” 

Tooru rolls his eyes. “Yes, I thought we established that, but I’m not surprised you’re obsessed with that fact. Looking back, having a little crush on me would make a lot of sense.” He chuckles. “Have you had a crush on me the whole time, Ushiwaka-san?” 

It’s meant to be a joke, but Ushiwaka blushes slightly and he looks away. Tooru’s throat closes. This is a nightmare, right? Why is Ushiwaka acting so human? “Do… do you still have a crush on me, Ushiwaka?” Tooru asks, voice just above a whisper. 

Ushiwaka rubs the back of his neck and exhales. “I… might feel like it would be a mistake to not ask you for coffee or something…” 

Tooru blinks. “Excuse me?” 

“Would you go out with me?” Ushiwaka asks. “I thought I was over you, but seeing you again and… I don’t want to miss my chance again.” 

Tooru flounders for a bit, probably looking too much like a fish for comfort. Is… is he really considering… “O-Okay.” 

Ushiwaka’s face lights up and Tooru can feel himself blushing in response. Why is he blushing so much?! He’s never blushed so much before! “Okay,” he repeats, pulling his phone out and handing it to Tooru. “Here, put your number in and I’ll message you with details.” 

Tooru puts in his information and hands the phone back without thinking. He’s moving on autopilot now. Ushiwaka’s face is a little more normal, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face that softens him and makes him look more human. Tooru says goodbye robotically and continues with his shopping. 

He doesn’t remember the trip, but he’s aware as he approaches his apartment building. His arms are weighed down with bags, but he takes a small detour to look at the mailboxes. They have all the tenant’s names on them. Tooru pretends he’s going to check his mail, but his eyes scan over all the other boxes and there’s a moment when he stops breathing. On a fresh sticker, there’s a simple ‘Ushijima W.’ 

Tooru runs to his apartment, slamming and locking the door behind him. He’s dialing Iwa-chan before he can think about it, his groceries abandoned in the entryway.  _ “Hel--” _

“I have to move!” Tooru yells, cutting Iwa-chan off.

_ “I don’t have time for your dramatics, Tooru. Just tell me what’s wrong without turning it into a soap opera.” _

“I think I agreed to go on a date with Ushiwaka and he’s also moved into my building!” Tooru says in one breath. 

Iwa-chan is quiet for a while, the only sound is Tooru’s harsh breathing. “And!” Tooru continues. “I ran into him at the grocery store while I was wearing my alien pajamas!” 

_ “Are they the ones with the shirt that asks if there are aliens and the answer is ‘probe-ably’?” _

“It’s my probe-ably shirt!” Tooru says, his voice overlapping with Iwa-chan’s. He has no idea what to do. Iwa-chan is quiet again. “Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks.

He doesn’t appreciate how hard Iwa-chan starts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
